A Wistful Glow
Introduction Reyn: This ether lamp... It’s like the ones in Tephra Cave. Sharla: You mean the ones on the route between our two colonies? Those would have been put there by people from Colony 6. Reyn: You learn something new every day. Sharla: You see the yellow glow? That’s because the lamp uses electric ether crystals. Reyn: Didn’t know that either. I guess some days you just learn two new things. I do know that electric-type crystals glow the brightest. Sharla: Bingo! Once upon a time, replenishing lamps with fresh ether was my job. It was my very first job, actually. I used to follow the route all the way down into the Ether Mine. Gain (+8) Reyn: ''like fun!'' Sharla: I used to get lost when I started. But I soon got the hang of it. We used to time each other to see who could get it done quickest. Reyn: You mean... you and Gadolt? Sharla: Am I that obvious? Reyn: You start talking about your old life and I see tears... It had to be Gadolt. Sharla: Didn’t think you were even paying attention. Reyn: Oi! I always pay attention to you. Sharla: Shulk said something interesting to me once. He thinks you’re... insensitive when it comes to this kind of thing. Reyn: He can talk! The only girl he’s ever talked to is Fiora! Sharla: Hahaha. I’m almost jealous. I mean, of your male camaraderie. I wonder what it would be like. Being a guy, doing guy things... Reyn: ''would just be a friend.'' Sharla: Hehe. Even the most ridiculous thing is a serious question to you. It’s quite sweet. I guess that’s why I like you. Reyn: '''What? What am I missing here? '''Sharla: I meant that if I were a guy, I might have been able to fight. I could have stayed with Gadolt in Colony 6 until the end. That’s all. I really didn’t want to leave without him. Not while the Mechon were destroying the entire colony. Reyn: I’m so sorry, Sharla. Sharla: Maybe I should have just kicked up a fuss like a little girl. Refused to leave. He always thought the best of me. Trusting in me, relying on me. But I was never as strong as he thought. Reyn: I’m sure letting you go was just as hard for him. But he put his feelings aside for your sake. So you could live on. So you could lead the colony. Sharla: I know. But... I miss him so much. Reyn: Cheer up, Sharla! Hey, how about this? From now on I’ll work really, really hard... And then one day I’ll be the man of your dreams! Sharla: Heh. How long’s that gonna take? I can’t spend my entire life waiting around! Reyn: That’s my Sharla all right! I like you best when you’re giving me that big old smile of yours. Sharla: Looks like you’re learning fast! Keep those compliments coming. And by the way, Reyn... Thank you. Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''like fun!'' Sharla: I used to get lost when I started. But I soon got the hang of it. We used to time each other to see who could get it done quickest. Reyn: You mean... you and Gadolt? Sharla: Am I that obvious? Reyn: You start talking about your old life and I see tears... It had to be Gadolt. Sharla: Didn’t think you were even paying attention. Reyn: Oi! I always pay attention to you. Sharla: Shulk said something interesting to me once. He thinks you’re... insensitive when it comes to this kind of thing. Reyn: He can talk! The only girl he’s ever talked to is Fiora! Sharla: Hahaha. I’m almost jealous. I mean, of your male camaraderie. I wonder what it would be like. Being a guy, doing guy things... Reyn: ''fighting alongside Gadolt?'' Sharla: I know I can’t change the past, whatever I do or say. But when everyone fled the colony during the attack... I was so... angry! I wanted to be by his side, and fight to the end with him. Reyn: One good thing came out of it all. You met us. Me and Shulk couldn’t have got far without you, Sharla. We really needed you. And those people at the camp. I saw how they needed you. Sharla: Reyn... I... Reyn: Wait, I’ve got that all wrong. There’s no ‘needed’ about it. We need you more than ever. You and your healing abilities are a vital part of our team. That Heal Bullet of yours has saved my bacon more than once. Sharla: Thanks. It’s nice to feel needed. And you’re right... I have an important role to play. One I couldn’t have fulfilled if I’d stayed and fought. Thank you, Reyn. You have an amazing calming effect on me, you know that? Reyn: That’s funny... I’d say the same about you! Sharla: Just remember that you can’t rely on me forever. Someday you’ll have to learn how to fight properly. You know... without taking so many knocks on the head. Reyn: Haha! No promises, but I’ll give it my best shot. Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''been tough.'' Sharla: Not really. It wasn’t that bad. I just kept my eyes on the prize. Otharon used to give me a pretty good reward whenever I finished. Reyn: Oh yeah? What’d he give you? Sharla: A small either crystal shard. Not big enough to give out any energy on its own. But when I had enough, I’d combine them to make a cartridge. Reyn: You could do that back then? Wow. That’s some talent. When Shulk asks me to do gem crafting, he ends up hating me. Sharla: Colony 6 relies on its own ether mining. We grow up with it. So using ether and manipulating it to make things comes naturally. Thinking about it brings back so many memories... I collected crystal shards of all different colours. Then I tried mixing them together. I thought I might be able to make an entirely new colour of crystal. I combined things like... Reyn: ''wind and water?'' Sharla: Yeah, things like that. If you mix yellow and blue paint, you get green, right? I figured it had to be the same for ether crystals, so I tried it out. Reyn: Did you get it to work? I had a go at something like that once. Taking bits of different crystals and mixing them all up. Then Shulk started shouting at me for wasting all our good crystals. So I just kinda gave up. Sharla: I guess it’s different in Colony 9. You don’t have a limitless supply of crystals like we do. Me, Gadolt and Juju used to experiment all the time, but... If the colour is different, forget it. All you get is a pile of soot. Reyn: Funny, isn’t it? Only a small difference and things don’t mix well. Sharla: '''Like men and women... '''Reyn: Where did that come from? We were talking about ether crystals. Sharla: It’s this place. I just can’t help thinking about certain things. I learnt so much from Gadolt. About rifles, cartridges, fighting. If only I could turn back time... Reyn: Don’t be so down on yourself. All that frowning is gonna give you wrinkles. Sharla: Not the nicest way to put it, but I can see what you’re getting at. Sorry, Reyn. I guess I’m not really acting like myself. But talking to you like this makes me feel calm somehow. Reyn: I don’t even know what you’re supposed to be apologising for. But whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Now, how about we try mixing up some different colour crystals? We could be the first people ever to make a new colour! Sharla: Maybe now’s not quite the right time for that. But one day I’ll teach you all there is to know about ether crystals. You have to handle them with care, like a woman’s heart! Reyn: Ouch. I get the feeling this stuff’s never gonna be my forte... Loss (-8) Reyn: ''been tough.'' Sharla: Not really. It wasn’t that bad. I just kept my eyes on the prize. Otharon used to give me a pretty good reward whenever I finished. Reyn: Oh yeah? What’d he give you? Sharla: A small either crystal shard. Not big enough to give out any energy on its own. But when I had enough, I’d combine them to make a cartridge. Reyn: You could do that back then? Wow. That’s some talent. When Shulk asks me to do gem crafting, he ends up hating me. Sharla: Colony 6 relies on its own ether mining. We grow up with it. So using ether and manipulating it to make things comes naturally. Thinking about it brings back so many memories... I collected crystal shards of all different colours. Then I tried mixing them together. I thought I might be able to make an entirely new colour of crystal. I combined things like... Reyn: ''crystals and glowmoss?'' Sharla: What? What does glowmoss have to do with anything? Reyn: I just figured ‘cos of the colour. Glowmoss is green and wind-type ether crystals are green, right? Sharla: Reyn, even if that made the slightest bit of sense... I was talking about combining DIFFERENT colours! Remember? But... you have got me wondering what would happen. Reyn: Then let’s give it a go! You and me. Could get interesting! Sharla: Gadolt used to experiment with these things as well. Him and Otharon tried all different things when making cartridges. He used to get so mad when whatever he was trying failed. He taught me all this. Using rifles, constructing cartridges. Reyn: Oh, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to remind you. I just thought it might be cool to hang out and combine crystals. Sharla: Oh, stop it, Reyn. You don’t have to tiptoe around me. Reyn: I just don’t want to upset you. Sharla: Juts keep being you, Reyn. Now, let’s find some glowmoss. Reyn: So we’re gonna try out my idea? Nice! Trust me, we’re gonna make the best ether crystal ever! Even that old geezer Otharon’ll be impressed! Category:Ether Mine Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts